


Friday the 13th

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (it's kinda not scary at all), Drabble, Established Relationship, Friday the 13th - Freeform, M/M, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssnap, beach and waste.





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> It's Friday the 13th y'all! Of course I had to make a "scary" drabble xD
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172898141412).)

A twig snapped somewhere to Stiles’ left and he twitched a little, then he grinned.

“You’re not wasting any time,” he said.

“Who?” Derek said as he came up to Stiles right side and Stiles looked up at him with huge eyes.

“Stop that,” he said and Derek furrowed his brows.

“Stop what?”

“Stop playing innocent,” Stiles said and glared at him. “We’re on a beach, it’s a Friday the 13th, it’s night, I know you’re messing with me.”

“I was just grabbing some coke,” he said and held two cans out just as another twig snapped.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> And as always, if I missed/forgot a tag, please let me know!


End file.
